


[Sladin] In the name of love

by PukAa



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PukAa/pseuds/PukAa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mentor!Slade×protege!Dick</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Sladin] In the name of love

【Sladin】In the name of love

CP: Slade ×Dick  
分级：NC-17  
警告：肉短且难吃，诱拐小朋友但不是underage，药物

 

告诉我，被爱是什么感觉？

占满了半边洞窟的屏幕被程序分化成无数个小方块，呈现在上面的内容没有比斯雷德更清楚的人了。升降梯从洞顶缓缓降下，部分零件早已因湿气而被腐化，发出令人不安的声响。“呃，麻烦你能不能把那个关掉？”青年擦着湿漉漉的头发走出升降梯，径直向坐在屏幕前的人走去。“你一直开着那个会让我很困扰”手叉着腰，微皱的眉头，设法让自己看起来小有气势。目视着背对自己的人缓缓站起，青年的目光划过斯雷德的一举一动。“关掉它？拜托？”青年一脸不解的看着眼前的人，谁知道在斯雷德面前言语一向不管用。

“你可以做得更好的，迪克。”斯雷德捏住迪克的下巴，吻了上去。青年被一把搂在怀里，抵抗是徒劳的，身前男人的力道使他挣脱不开，或者说，他不想。鼻尖剐蹭到对方的胡渣，青年的身体微微颤动，他现在有些喘不过气了。他用力掐了掐年长者的臂膀，示意对方是时候结束这个绵长的吻，不巧对方并没有打算结束。青年心中暗骂一声，接着手环上了对方的脖子，夺走了这场“战斗”中的控制权。灵活的舌头敲开了对方的牙关，主动邀请与他共舞。无法掩饰自己嘴角的微笑，他喜欢迪克向自己示好的样子，慢慢任由青年结束了这个吻。迪克头抵在对方胸前，大口的喘息着。“这不就好多了”

“晚上见，斯雷德。”青年转身走向楼梯，上了楼去

===========================

十几年前。  
哥谭警局接到报案，几辆警车纷纷赶到马戏团门口，警灯照亮了半个马戏团。  
人头攒动，一个接一个的跑向马戏团，都想知道发生了什么。群众围在马戏团正中央，尝试去安慰刚失去了父母的少年。他跪在那里很久，最后握了握父母的双手，起身一一向安慰他的人道谢，走出帐篷找了个阴影处坐下。  
一个男人走到他面前，警灯在他身后闪烁，鬓角的白发被照得微微泛红。  
“先生，你是…?如果是来安慰我的话，谢谢您，但我现在想一个人待会儿。”话音落下，他看向那个男人，在满是泪痕的脸上留下一丝微笑。  
……

“啊！好痛…嘶……”一只白色的虫子咬到了他的手。  
“先生，你是…?你知道这是哪…”“嘘，安静”男人打断了他，蹲在少年面前想他伸出了手。  
“我是来带你回家的。”男人握上了迪克冰凉的手，向车走去

===========================

晚餐地点从餐厅改到了洞窟里。  
“我说，这里有什么好的，恐怖浪漫？”青年走了过来，拉开椅子坐下。宽敞的工作台上放着今日的晚餐，略有一些意大利情调，两杯红酒醒目的摆在桌上。  
“今天怎么样？”等青年坐下后年长者开口说道  
“还不错，他们都说我灵活，应该尝试去做杂技这类的，也许哪天我应该试试。”语调轻快，看来是不错的一天，说完喝了一大口红酒。

\--------------

迪克开始有些坐立不安，额头冒出些许汗珠。他脱掉了外套，随手放在了工作台上。“你往酒里放了东西，对吧？”他有些撑不住了，喘着气，伸手解开了领口的扣子。  
“…啊…该死”本来合身的裤子因为下体有了感觉而被撑出一个轮廓，不知斯雷德什么时候绕到了他身后，让迪克前身趴在工作台上，因长期使用枪支道具而生茧的手指正拨开衬衫划过腰际，背部，最终停留在了胸前涨红的小点上。药物的作用使迪克更加敏感，斯雷德用两根手指揉搓着迪克的乳首，他明知迪克已经按耐不住，却缓缓不给个答复。  
迪克缓缓移动，胀大的下体在工作台边缘前后摩擦以给自己一些慰藉。  
“哈…啊…斯雷德……”迪克刚想伸手解开裤子，就被斯雷德用外套绑住了双手，现在他只能听身后人的使唤了。  
“嗯？”答复同时，他褪下了迪克的衬衫，温热的舌头舔过完美的脖颈和腰线，留下一排排红色印记。见迪克更加频繁的自寻快感，斯雷德一只手在他嘴里搅动，另一只手则解开了迪克的长裤，揉搓起了迪克的下体。手指轻轻划过铃口，引得身下人微微颤动，流出的液体组一起到润滑作用。先是一根，再后三根，一开始后穴的疼痛使迪克皱紧了眉头，最后则是充满了快感的呻吟，光是手指的一进一出就让迪克欲罢不能。  
“斯雷…德…你……啊！”他应经不能完整的说出一个句子，趁对方停下来时蹦出几个单一的词。此时，斯雷德将早已硬起得下体进入到迪克体内，快速的抽插着，几个来回就让迪克射了出来，随后也释放在了身下人体内。迪克早已精疲力尽，瘫软的躺在工作台上，斯雷德进行简单的清理过后便把迪克抱上了楼。  
两人躺在床上，迪克似乎清醒过来一些，室内灯很贴心的调到了不会晃眼的亮度。他看向斯雷德，脸颊微微泛红，摸上他结实的胸膛。  
“我爱你。”说完给了斯雷德一个轻柔的吻。  
“以谁的名义？”斯雷德笑道。

以爱之名。

 

*食忆虫，出自英剧dw，碰一下会消失过去十几分钟的记忆，被咬一下则是几十年  
*简单来说就是迪克被咬了后失忆，被斯雷德带回去当养子，而非布鲁斯


End file.
